Fear
by Lexie Mark
Summary: I'm scared." She whispered as she looked up at him, "I don't think I have ever been this scared in my life...I think someone has been following me...Watching me..." Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: _Fear _is going to have some major adult themes. It's rated _M_ for a reason, so please read with caution. **

**Main characters/pairings: Mark/Lexie, Mer/Der, Lexie/Meredith family, Lexie/Alex friendship, Lexie/Jackson friendship, Mark/Derek friendship.**

**Takes place after Time Warp. After that it follows its own storyline, rather then the shows.**

**Fear Part One**

"How much chocolate did you win?" Jackson Avery asked Lexie Grey as they walked out of the room where Callie, Bailey, and Richard's lectures were held.

"8 pieces." Lexie answered, "You?"

"Two." He smiled, shaking his head. "How did you know some of those answers? I mean third and fourth year residents didn't know some of those answers."

"I have a photographic memory...It comes in handy sometimes." Lexie brushed her behind her ear, pausing for a moment. She still was not used to her blonde hair. She wasn't sure if she ever would be. "You done yet?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah. I was actually supposed to be off today, but I wanted to listen to the lectures. So I stayed after my sift ended last night."

"I get off about 10, if you are still up want to go to Joe's for a drink with me?"

"Um..."

"Relax. I meant as friends." Jackson told her. "We can be friends, right?"

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, we can be friends." She paused, "But I'm not sure I'll come out tonight. I'm really tired right now. But, I'll call you?"

"Sounds good."

Lexie saw Callie near the nurses station out of the corner of her eye, "I got to talk to Dr. Torres. I'll see you later." She jogged up to Callie. "Hey."

"Hey..."

"How is he?" She asked nervously. "I haven't seen him since before Sloane left...Is he okay?"

"He's hanging in there." Callie told her, "He's having a tough time, but he's doing okay. He's coming back to work tomorrow."

She nodded, "Good. That's good. I'm glad."

"I know he hasn't exactly been showing it, but he misses you."

Lexie nodded, "I miss him to."

"Are you still sleeping with Alex?"

"No." Lexie promised. "Not anymore...But, um, I'm gonna go. I'm not even supposed to be here today."

GAGAGAGAGAGA

Lexie had changed out of her scrubs and into her street clothes and was now rummaging through her purse for her keys as she walked to her car, that was parked in the hospital's parking garage.

Just as she got to her car, her purse fell to ground. "Shit." She cursed, bending down to pick it up.

As she stood up she let out a sharp gasp when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind.

Before she could even scream a hand clamped itself over her mouth. Her assailant's other arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her against his own body.

"Your hair looks sexy blonde..." He whispered into her ear. He started to pull her away from her car.

Her instincts quickly kicked in. She started struggle. Her legs began to kick, as she attempted to wiggle out of his grip.

His grip around her waste tightened painfully. "Stop struggling!" He growled.

She bit down on his hand. On reflex the man took his hand away from her mouth. "Damn it!" He cursed.

She took the opportunity to scream, praying someone would here her.

"HEY!" A male's voice yelled from the hospital's entrance.

Lexie screamed again.

"Fuck!" Her attacker pushed her to the ground; her head hit the concrete, hard.

Lexie could feel herself loosing consciousness. The last thing she saw before darkness greeted her was her attacker's feet as he ran off.

Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt ran to her side. "It's Lexie!" Cristina gasped.

"Go get some help." Owen demanded, as he knelt down next to Lexie. "She's bleeding and unconscious. We're going to need a gurney."

Cristina nodded, "I'll be right back."

"Cristina! Get the hospital's security to."

TBC...? This is my first fan fiction ever. So please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: _Fear _is going to have some major adult themes. It's rated _M_ for a reason, so please read with caution. **

**Main characters/pairings: Mark/Lexie, Mer/Der, Lexie/Meredith family, Lexie/Alex friendship, Lexie/Jackson friendship, Mark/Derek friendship.**

**Takes place after Time Warp. After that it follows its own storyline, rather then the shows.**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for Part One of Fear. I had no idea I would get such a response. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy part two!**

**Fear Part Two**

Owen Hunt slowly and carefully turned Lexie onto her back, so he could get a better look at the gash on her forehead. He let out a sigh in relief when he saw her head wound was not as bad as he originally thought it would be.

Lexie moaned, shifting her body slightly. Her eyes blinked open. The first thing she saw was Owen's soft blue eyes staring down at her. "Owen?"

"Don't move." He demanded, "Do you know your name?" Owen began to ask her the standard questions that should be asked to a patient who may have a concussion.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey." She answered, she knew the drill.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital...I think. Are we in the parking garage?"

"What happened?"

"I..." She shut her eyes, willing the her pounding headache to go away. "It's all kind of fuzzy." She admitted. "I was walking to my car...And...Someone attacked me. I bit him...And I yelled for help...I think he pushed me down."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No. He grabbed my from behind."

"What the hell happened?" Derek Shepherd asked as he and Cristina pushed a gurney towards them, two security guards followed.

"Lexie was attacked. Cristina and I heard her scream. When we got to her, she was alone, but bleeding and unconscious." Owen explained.

Derek knelt down next to Lexie, shining a small flashlight in each one of her eyes. He sighed, "After I get you stitched up I want to give you a CT. Just to be safe."

"Did you see who attacked you Dr. Grey?" One of the security guards asked.

"No."

"Dr. Shepherd, we will review the security tapes to see if they caught anything."

"Thanks Hank. Let me know as soon as you find anything." Derek looked down at Lexie. "Lets get you on the gurney, so we can get you checked out."

"Is the gurney really necessary?"

"Yes." Derek told her, "Hunt, help me lift her up. Yang, go make sure the room is open for the CT."

"Yes Sir."

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey." Meredith Grey walked up to Cristina, "What are you doing back? I thought you and Owen left."

"We were." Cristina sighed, "When Owen and I walked to the parking garage we heard a scream. It was Lexie...She was attacked."

Meredith's eyes widened, "What? You waited now to tell me? Where is she?"

"She has a gash on her head, Derek is stitching her up, and then he wants to give her a CT. He thinks she has a concussion." Cristina told her calmly, "It's okay Meredith. Lexie is okay. She probably more scared then anything."

"Was she..."

"No. I think Owen and I interrupted him. He ran off before we got to her."

"Thank God you stopped." Meredith sighed in relief. "Did Lexie see him?"

"No. She said he grabbed her from behind."

Meredith nodded, "So where is she?"

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"Can I please go home now?" Lexie asked from her seat on Derek's couch that was in his office.

"Not until Derek reviews your CT scans." Meredith sat down next to her. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a little bit of a headache. I want to go home."

"That is not what I was talking about...You _know_ that wasn't what I was talking about..."

"I'm fine." Lexie assured her, but she wouldn't look at her older sister, "Nothing happened."

"You have a right to be upset." Meredith continued, "I would be upset. You were attacked Lexie...I mean, what if Cristina and Owen hadn't come when they did."

"But they did!" Lexie slightly snapped. "They did come...And I cannot even think about what would have happened if they hadn't. So would _please_ just stop talking about it."

Meredith nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about." She paused. "Just, if you decide you need to talk about it, please talk to me."

"I will." Lexie pushed her stray hairs behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The sisters looked up when they heard the office open. "It looks like you have mild concussion." Derek told them as he closed the door behind him.

"Good. Can I please go now?" Derek looked unsure. "Come on. I live with three doctors. I'm a doctor. We all know the sings of serious head injuries. You said yourself the concussion is mild."

He sighed, "Fine, you can go home. But you are taking it easy tomorrow, which means no work."

"What? Derek, come on. I'm fine."

"You are not working tomorrow. I'm your doctor and your boss. You have to listen to me." He looked over at Meredith. "Meredith you are also done for the night. Bring your sister home."

Meredith nodded. "Did the security cameras catch anything?"

Derek shook his head sadly, "No. Unfortunately your car or the attack was not in view of the camera. We are getting more cameras installed tomorrow. Something like this will not happen again."

GAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina and Owen walked into her apartment, where Mark, Callie, and Arizona were drinking. "Hey." Callie greeted. "Where have you guys been? Lectures have been over for over an hour. I thought you were coming home right away."

"We were." Cristina said as she grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator, handing one to Owen. "We were getting Owen's car in the parking garage when we heard a scream..."

Arizona frowned, "What happened?"

"Someone was attacked..." Cristina eyed Mark nervously. "It was Lexie."

"What?!?" Mark, Callie, and Arizona asked in unison.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked, obviously concerned.

"She's fine." Owen spoke up, "We stopped it before anything could really happen."

"She has a mild concussion. But she's okay..." Cristina added.

"I think she is more shaken up then anything..."

"So was her attacker caught?" Callie asked.

"No. He ran off before we got to her. And he grabbed her from behind, so she didn't see him" Owen sat down. "I guess Shepherd is calling a meeting tomorrow on new safety procedures."

Mark had stopped listening. All he could think about Lexie. And how scared she must have been. And what would have happened if Cristina and Owen had not stopped the attack.

He _really _didn't want to think about it.

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"I going to take a shower." Lexie told Meredith as they walked into Meredith's house.

"Okay, just be careful with you stitches."

Lexie gave her a small smile. "I will."

Ten minutes later Lexie stood in the shower, the hot water cascaded down her back. She looked down at her stomach, and saw faint bruises beginning to form around her waist, from where her attacker had grabbed her.

Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"_Your hair looks sexy blonde..."_

She sunk to her knees as she began to cry.

"_Your hair looks sexy blonde..."_

Her sobs became muffled because of the running shower water. His words echoed in her mind over and over again. She quickly decided first thing tomorrow she was dying her hair back.

"_You were attacked Lexie...I mean, what if Cristina and Owen hadn't come when they did."_

What could have happened...As much as she tried should thought about it. That was all she could think about. It terrified her to think about it.

He would have raped her. She knew that. _Everyone_ knew that. She wiped the tears from her eyes; taking a deep breath she tried to ignore the lingering feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were only about to get worse.

She prayed she was wrong.

TBC...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three is here! (Yay?) So sorry for the delay. And I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Fear Part Three**

"Hey." Alex Karev said quietly as he entered the kitchen. Lexie was pouring herself a cup of coffee, her blond hair pulled into a simple pony tail.

"Hey." Lexie didn't look up from the pot of coffee she was pouring. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "Thanks." She handed him the mug. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He frowned, "Meredith told me about the attack."

She shrugged, sitting at the seat across the table from Alex. "It was nothing. Nothing happened."

He was skeptical, but he nodded. "How's your head feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but I'm surviving."

"Are you working today?" Alex asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Unfortunately, no I'm not. Derek is forcing me to take the day off."

"That is probably a good thing." Alex pointed out. "You should get some rest."

"It is just a mild concussion."

"Are you doing anything today?"

Lexie shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe do some shopping…"

"Good morning." Meredith entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Lexie looked up at her older sister, "I made coffee."

"How is your head?" Meredith asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"It is fine. I just have a little bit of a headache."

"Well, that is to be expected…" Meredith paused. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Ah-huh. Of course." Lexie quickly lied. "Did Derek leave for work already?"

"He must have. He was gone when I woke up." She paused, "Derek told me Mark called him last night."

"Oh?" Lexie tried to look like she didn't care. She knew she failed miserably.

"He was really worried about you." Meredith told her.

"How'd he find out?" Lexie asked, as she stared down at her coffee.

"Cristina and Owen told him." Meredith watched as Lexie winced slightly. She frowned, "Were they not supposed to?"

"No…It's just that I don't want everyone at the hospital to know…" Lexie sighed, "I'm sick of talking about it already."

"It's okay…Not that many people know. And the people who do know are your friends. And they care about you."

Meredith, Lexie, and Alex looked up when they heard the front door open. Seconds later Derek walked into the kitchen. "I thought you left for the hospital already." Meredith told her husband.

"Nope. I had some errands to run." Derek told her as he set down a brown paper bag on the table, "I got you girls something." He pulled out two 4oz canisters handing one to both Lexie and Meredith.

Lexie raised an eyebrow as in inspected the canister. "You bought us pepper spray?"

"I want both of you to keep these in your purses. Make sure you keep it in a place that is easy access." Derek sat down next to Meredith, "I'm holding mandatory meetings next week. Once I figure out the times slots make sure you sign up for one."

"What is the meeting for?" Alex asked.

"Safety. It's more for the hospital's female employees." Derek explained as he looked over at Lexie, "What happened last night _never_ should have happened. And I want to make sure it never happens again." Derek took a drink of coffee from Meredith's mug. "We're getting more security camera in the parking garage as well."

"You girls should really take one of those women self defense classes." Alex added.

"That's not a bad idea." Derek agreed. "I wonder if we can offer it at the hospital."

"We should take a class Lex." Meredith encouraged. "Cristiana could come with us. It actually might be kind of fun."

Lexie sighed, "Yeah…Maybe…" She yawned, "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Wait." Derek stopped her, clearly concerned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a little headache. But I'm fine. I just have a lot of sleep to catch up on." She forced a smile. "And since you are making me taking a day off, I might as well start today."

Meredith glanced at the wall clock. "And the rest of us have to get going. Lexie, make sure you call one of us if you need anything?"

Lexie started to leave the room, "Will do…Have fun at work."

GAGA

After sleeping for another hour and a half Lexie quickly decided to make a hair appointment. She could still hear her attacker's words clearly in her mind.

"_Your hair looks sexy blonde..."_

She had to…She _needed_ to dye her back.

It was on her way to the hair salon when she realized it…

How did he know she looked sexy _blonde_?

She had only dyed her hair three weeks earlier…

Her bottom lip trembled when it hit her…

Her attacker _knew_ her.

She felt the color drain from her cheeks.

But did she know _him_?

GAGA

Meredith had been at the hospital for 15 minutes when Mark approached her. "How is she?"

"I'm worried about her." Meredith admitted. "I think the attack is affecting her more the she wants to admit. She keeps saying it wasn't a big deal…But…" She lowered her voice. "I heard her crying in the shower last night. I'm really worried about her Mark."

"You are not the only one…" Mark mumbled, "Do you think I can stop by tonight?"

"Of course. We'll order out." She paused, "Maybe we can try to talk to her tonight…"

GAGA

Lexie ran her fingers through her newly brunette hair. She was happy to have it back. Her thoughts were still on her attacker as she walked to her car, her car keys in hand. She wondered if she should tell someone about that her attacker had to of known her.

She swallowed nervously, the only down side of that was her family and friends would be even more overbearing. Of course, she was thankful they cared about her. But it had only been a day and the constant questions about how she was doing were driving her crazy. She just wanted to forget what had happened.

Unfortunately on the short walk to her car…

She never realized…

She was being followed.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long for me to update. I'm just really busy right now. I have to give credit where credit is due. I got this chapter idea from Jordon5, who suggested I should I write one the stalker's point of view. So thank you for the awesome idea.**

**I have to warn you though, this chapter is extremely creepy. It creeped me out to write, so be prepared. And as always, if you like it, please review. **

**This chapter is short and choppy, but I think it fits, since it is from the stalker point of view.**

**Fear Part Four**

_Every breath you take _

_Every move you make _

_Every bond you break _

_Every step you take _

_I'll be watching you _

He watched her as she sat in the beautician's chair, even from his position outside the hair salon he could see she was dying her hair back to her original brunette.

She looked sexy as a blonde, but, then again, his Lexie always looked beautiful.

_Every single day _

_Every word you say _

_Every game you play _

_Every night you stay _

_I'll be watching you _

He knew exactly how many days he had loved her.

From the first moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew he loved her.

He had never loved anyone the as much as he loved her. He memorized every word he had ever heard her speak.

The sound of her voice was as beautiful as she was. Her laugh was intoxicating.

He winced when he caught sight of the Band-Aid on her forehead.

He had never meant to hurt her. He would never hurt his Lexie. He loved her too much to ever hurt her.

He just wanted to bring her to his house, show her the pictures he took of her. And show her the journals he kept about her.

He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

His fist clenched when his mind wandered to Mark Sloan and Alex Karev. He hated those two men.

They both had hurt his Lexie.

They had made her cry.

He decided then, he would never let anyone ever hurt her again. If anyone ever did, he would hurt them.

He could not understand how Mark or Alex ever let Lexie go.

Fucking idiots.

When Lexie would finally be his he would never let her go.

Ever.

_Oh can't you see _

_You belong to me _

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take_

He followed her home.

He sat in his car for an hour and a half, either watching the house to catch glimpses of her through the windows, or writing about the day's 'Lexie' events in his journal. When he saw Derek Shepherd's car pull into the driveway he decided it was time to leave.

Every move you make

Every vow you break

Every smile you fake

Every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

Once he arrived home he took the memory card from his camera and printed off the pictures he took that day. All of his Lexie. His finger ran along a close picture up of her face. She was so beautiful.

In the time he had been watching Lexie he had learned many things…

When she laughed real hard she would snort. She would look embarrassed when she did, her cheeks would turn pink and a small giggle would escape her lips. He thought it was sexy.

She was a horrible liar. But that did not surprise him. She was too sweet and kind to lie.

She stuttered when she was nervous. She hated apples, but liked apple juice. She loves Mexican food. She bit her finger nails when she was stressed.

She was the most caring woman he had ever met. He had seen her with her patients a few times. And she was far more caring then any of her friends. They were lucky to have her as their doctor.

He walked down to his basement.

It was where Lexie would stay until he could trust her enough and he knew she would not try to run.

The bed spread was purple, which was her favorite color. The closet was filled with clothes that were her favorite brands.

The vanity contained her brand of cosmetics. A bottle of Clinique Happy perfume sat on the bathroom counter, next to the Crest tooth paste. The shampoo and conditioner she would buy special from the salon sat in the shower.

He laid down on the bed they would soon share.

His closed his eyes as he imagined his Lexie laying next to him. Her head on his shoulder as he had his arms around her…

He smiled at the thought.

He thought about how the would make love. His hand went to his grion as he thought about Lexie's naked body under his.

Soon she would love him as much as he loved her…

Soon she would be his…

Soon…

TBC…?

Lyrics taken from "Every Breath You Take" by The Police.


	5. Chapter 5

I have no excuse for why this took me so long. Just writers block, I guess. I really, really hope you guys have not lost complete interest, because I still have lots planned for this story.

P.S. For me, Lexie never died. Never will. Mark and Lexie forever.

* * *

**Fear Part Five**

Lexie looked out the window before pulling the curtains shut. She couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that she was being watched. She hoped the overwhelming fear and paranoia would pass soon.

"Hey Lexie."

The sound of Derek's voice made Lexie jump from her position by the window, "Derek, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Derek quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you…Hey, you dyed your hair back."

Lexie nodded, "I did…I just…I'm not a blonde."

"How's your head feeling?" Derek asked.

"Pretty good actually." Lexie's hand went to the band aide that covered her stitches. "I don't have a headache at all anymore."

He nodded, "That's good." He sat down on the couch next to her, "I have ordered more security cameras for the hospital's parking garage. I don't want any more random attacks…"

Lexie nodded, "That's good." She fidgeted nervously, her chest tightened, she wasn't so sure if it was so random anymore, "Does everyone at the hospital know?"

"They know someone was attacked. They don't know who." He paused, "I called a few places about bringing a self defense class to the hospital, so once I get that set up, you and Meredith should take it."

Lexie looked down, "He grabbed me from behind…" She whispered, still looking down, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm not so sure a self defense class can really prepare you for that."

Derek nodded sympathetically, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Lexie." He told her, "We are cracking down on security, I think it will help." She nodded, deciding not to tell him that she was sure her attacker knew her. "What are you hungry for? Mark is coming over for supper so we are ordering out."

Lexie shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. Pizza or whatever is fine."

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked Lexie as he walked into the kitchen, where Lexie was drinking a beer. He took the seat next to her at the kitchen table. Derek was in the living room ordering pizza and Meredith, who just got home from the hospital, was in her room changing.

"Fine. I feel fine." Lexie didn't even look at him, instead she stared straight forward at the wall.

"You dyed your hair back." Mark smiled, "I always liked you brunette better." He tried getting more than a one or two word response.

"Blonde didn't suit me." She whispered, before taking a drink of her beer.

"I know your head is feeling fine…But how are you feeling?"

"I've been a little paranoid." Lexie suddenly admitted. "I feel like I need to keep looking over my shoulder…"

"That's understandable." Mark put a comforting hand on her knee, but quickly pulled it away when she flinched, "Sorry." He apologized. "You have a right to be paranoid. Just remember that guy is long gone. I don't think he'll risk it going back to the hospital. It was a random attack and…"

He was stopped short when Lexie's breath hitched and a small cry escaped her lips. Her left hand covering her mouth to muffle a cry. Finally she looked over to him, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, "That's just it…I…I'm not so sure it was random."

A chill ran down Mark's spine and his all the muscles in his body tensed at once, "What do you mean by that?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

"I remember something he said to me…" Lexie's voice was barely above a whisper. "I just remember earlier today. I don't know how it didn't occur to me last night…But…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Mark after he grabbed me he told me my hair looks sexy blond." Tears escaped her eyes, "How would he know that? I dyed it _three_ weeks ago! The only way he would know my hair looks sexy _blond_ is if he…"

"Saw you as brunette." Mark finished, his fists clenched. Whoever attacked Lexie knew her. The mere thought of him _knowing_ her made him sick. Then there was the thought he refused to let surface. _If he knew her, it could happen again. _"Have you told anybody else this?"

Lexie shook her head, "No. I'm not really sure what I was waiting for…" She wiped some tears from her eyes. "I just want to forget this ever happened and I don't think I can now. He knows me…Or knows what I looked like three weeks ago anyway." She started to cry again, "I'm scared."

Mark quickly hugged her into his arms, "It's going to be okay…" He stroked her hair as Lexie hugged him tightly back.

Derek walked into the kitchen, "Pizza should be here in about a half an hour." He frowned when he saw Lexie with tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

Mark looked up at his friend, still holding Lexie close, "Lexie remember something from last night. Something that her attacker said to her…"

Derek's eyes narrowed in concern. The three of them barely noticed when Meredith entered the kitchen, just catching what Mark had said, "What? What did he say?" She asked, clearly concerned.

Lexie slowly and reluctantly pulled herself away from Mark's hug. Lexie fidgeted with her hands before telling Derek and Meredith what she just told Mark, "After he grabbed me he told me I looked sexy blond."

"Oh God…" Meredith gasped when realization hit her. "But that…" She looked over at Derek, "It wasn't just a random attack, was it?"

"That's why you dyed your hair back." Derek stated more then asked, "I'm calling the number that the police left us last night, in case Lexie remembered anything."

* * *

It was a full two hours later when the two police officers from the night before they finally left. "Well that got us nowhere." Meredith grumbled, as she sat down on the couch next to Lexie, "Are you doing okay?"

Lexie nodded, running her hand through her hair, "Yeah, I guess. As okay as I can be anyway. I'm a little on edge right now."

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow." Derek told Lexie, Mark, and Meredith. "I'm getting new locks put on all of the doors and getting a security system put in the house. From now on, doors are locked all the time, okay?"

Meredith and Lexie nodded, "I'm exhausted." Lexie said, getting up from the couch, "I'm going to bed..." She paused, "Thank you for everything…" She didn't wait for a response; she quickly made her way upstairs.

"Tell me the truth…" Meredith told Derek and Mark. "Do you think we should be worried that her attacker might try again?"

Mark and Derek exchanged glances, "I don't think we should risk _not_ thinking it could happen again." Mark spoke up. "For his sake he better not try anything, because if I ever get my hands on him…"

"You and I both…" Derek agreed.

"Meredith, do you mind if stay here for a while? Just until I know Lexie is safe?" Mark asked.

Meredith nodded, "Yes. Of course. The more people here the better I will feel. You can have Izzie's old room."

* * *

Lexie had just taken her shirt off, to change into her pajamas, when she got the lingering feeling of paranoia. She quickly slipped on the tank top she wore to bed. She peered out the window for a moment before closing the blinds.

* * *

He watched her from his car. He could see her looking out the window, almost directly at him. He put his car in gear and drove off. The cops had been there earlier. She was starting to be aware of his presence.

He would have to strike soon. Soon. The mere thought of the word put a smile on his lips.

Soon Lexie would be his.

_Soon._

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I really have no excuse. I am so sorry this took me so long for me to update. I really, really hope this was worth the wait. I have to say, I am only three reviews to the 100 review mark. I just need to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted, and especially those of you who have reviewed. It just means SO much to me. I really hope to hit the 100 review mark this chapter, so if you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

**Warning: _Fear _is going to have some major adult themes. It's rated _M_ for a reason, so please read with caution.**

* * *

**Fear Part Six**

"Please tell me there is still coffee." Lexie nearly begged as she walked into the kitchen. She was already in her scrubs and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. She smiled when Meredith gestured towards the coffee pot on the counter. "Thank God." She poured herself a mug of coffee taking a seat at the table next to Meredith and across from Alex.

"You sleep okay last night?" Meredith asked taking a sip of her own coffee.

"As good that is probably expected." Lexie shrugged, "Hopefully I'll be able to sleep better tonight." She paused. "Where's Derek?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"He went to go help Mark move some things over here." Meredith told her, "Then he is going to make some phone calls; you know, get a security system hooked up, new locks on all the doors."

"Mark is moving in?" Lexie scrunched her nose in confusion. "Why?"

"He's worried about you. We all are." Meredith explained, "It is going to temporary. Just until we know you are safe."

"Is this really necessary?" Lexie asked.

"Yes." Alex and Meredith answered in unison. Lexie looked at Alex with a surprised expression, "What?" Alex asked. "It's not like I hate you. We are friends or whatever. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He frowned. "Why do you look surprised?"

"I don't mean to be." Lexie admitted. "I just never knew you considered us friends." She shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Thank you though. I appreciate that."

"Really, I'm not a complete asshole. You don't have to be that surprised." He muttered before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back to work today?" Meredith asked. "Derek won't mind if you want to take another day or two off. He'd probably prefer it." She paused, "Besides he is staying home so he can change all the locks and have a security system installed, maybe you guys can get some brother-in-law/sister-in-law bonding in."

"I am more than ready to back to work." Lexie quickly argued. "I will go crazy if I have to stay home another day." She paused, "Besides working will keep my mind off of things. I really need to get my mind off this whole thing, even if it is only for a couple of hours."

Meredith nodded, understanding. "Okay. I get it. You win." She glanced at the clock, "Are you two ready to go? We are going to be late if we don't leave soon."

* * *

"It's going to be weird living together again. We haven't lived together since our intern year." Derek paused, "Just don't bring a different girl home every night this time." He joked as he carried a box into Meredith's house. Mark wasn't moving much, just a suitcase full of clothes and a few case studies he was working on.

"I won't be bringing any women over." Mark told Derek, clearly not amused. "All I care about is keeping Lexie safe." He told him as he followed Derek into Izzie's old room. He set his suitcase at the foot of the bed. He remained silent for a moment as he opened his suitcase, "Tell me the truth. Do you think the creep attacked Lexie the other night is going to try again?"

"I don't know." Derek told him truthfully. "Now that we know that the attack was most likely not random I really don't know." He sighed, "We'll do everything we can to ensure that it won't happen." He promised, clearing his throat, "Get to work. You are in charge today since I won't be there."

"Yes sir." Mark smirked, "I'll see you later roomie. You make sure you get the best alarm system you can get."

"I will." Derek promised. "You don't have to worry about that."

* * *

"Doctor Grey!" Nurse Olivia called out as Lexie, Meredith, and Alex walked past the nurse's station. "Lexie." She specified when both Lexie and Meredith looked, "Someone sent you flowers." She gestured towards the large bouquet of colorful daisies that was sitting on the nurse's station. "They are really beautiful."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, immediately thinking of Mark. Mark was after all, the only one who would know her favorite flowers were daisies. "Someone sent me flowers?" She asked, she smiled at Meredith as she looked grabbed the card that was clipped to the vase.

_Lexie,_

_Thinking of you_

"Who are they from?" Meredith asked curiously.

"It doesn't say." Lexie told her sister as she showed her the card that simply said _Thinking of you._ "It's got to be from Mark though, right? I mean who else would send me flowers? Or know that daisies are my favorite." She looked over at Olivia, "Is it okay if I keep these here until my shift is over?"

Olivia nodded, "That's fine. I wouldn't mind looking at those all day. They are so pretty."

* * *

"Have you seen Mark at all today?" Lexie asked as she sat down between Meredith and Cristiana. The morning passed in a blur and it was now lunch time. "I wanted to thank him for the flowers, but I haven't seen him. The Pit has been crazy this morning." She took a large bite out of her turkey sandwich, knowing she could get paged at any time.

Meredith shook her head, "I haven't. I've been in surgery all morning." She told her younger sister as she stabbed her fork into the salad she was eating. "You sure the flowers are from him? I don't really see him as the buying flowers type."

"He bought me flowers when we were together. They have to be from him. He's the only one who knows that daisies are my favorite flower." Lexie explained as she finished her sandwich.

"McSteamy really bought you flowers? I just can't picture it."

"He bought my flowers…" Lexie paused for a moment counting all the times Mark had bought her flowers while they were dating, "Five times while were together. He can be more romantic than you probably think."

Cristina frowned, "Owen never bought me flowers."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You want him to buy you flowers? I could see Mark buying flowers before I could see you wanting someone to buy you flowers."

"Good point." Cristina shrugged. "McSteamy just walked in." She gestured towards the cafeteria entrance.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Lexie told the women as she grabbed her tray discarding it before walking up to Mark, who was waiting in line to get food. "Hey." She flashed him a quick smile, "I've wanted to talk to you all day."

He smiled back, "Really?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You made my morning." Before Mark could ask her why he made her morning Lexie' pager went off. She quickly glanced at it, "Damn, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She quickly jogged off towards the pit.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur and by the end of the day Lexie was exhausted. Because of a bus accident the Pit had been extremely busy. She couldn't wait to go home and relax. "You want to go to Joe's tonight?" Meredith asked her as they walked to the resident locker room.

"Nah. I think I just want to go home and relax. Maybe have a couple of beers there." Lexie told her as they walked into the locker room. "The Pit was insane today, I can't wait to sit down and relax." Lexie said as she opened her locker. "Whoa." She let out a soft gasp when she opened her locker and saw a small gift bag hanging on one of the hooks. "What is this?" She grabbed the bag out of her locker and read the gift tag attached to the bag.

"Who's it from?" Meredith asked curiously she grabbed her jacket and purse from her locker.

"Doesn't say." Lexie told her as she read the message on the table.

_Lexie,_

_You are so beautiful you deserve this and so much more. Soon I will be able to give you anything you desire. _

Lexie frowned down at the note. Something about it didn't sit right with her. It made her nervous. She pushed the thought out of her head as she opened the bag and pulled out a small box, which she guessed held some sort of jewelry. Again she gasped when she opened the box. "It's a diamond necklace." She looked down at the sparkling diamond with her jaw dropped.

"Wow. Another gift from Mark?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know." Lexie told her honestly. She quickly shut the box and shoved it back into the bag. "The note…I don't know. I mean it has to be…But…"

Meredith frowned, "Lexie? What's wrong?"

"The note with it is kind of creepy." Lexie admitted, showing Meredith the gift tag. "Maybe he was trying to be romantic and just came off creepy?" She tried to reason out loud.

Meredith's frown deepened, feeling uneasy as she read the note. "We'll have to ask him about this when we get home." She turned to the door when she heard someone enter the room and smiled when she saw it was Alex. "Good. We can go."

* * *

When Lexie, Meredith, and Alex arrived home they were surprised to see another large bouquet of multi colored daisies sitting on the front porch. Lexie sighed "This is getting a little ridiculous." She murmured as the trio walked to the front door, "Can one of you grab that?" She asked as Meredith opened the front door. Lexie was already carrying bouquet from that morning.

"Who got flowers?" Derek asked as Lexie and Meredith walked into the kitchen. The sisters placed the flowers onto the table.

"Lexie." Meredith smiled teasingly. "Looks like Mark wants to get back together with her."

"He also bought me a diamond necklace." Lexie added.

"With a creepy note." Meredith mumbled.

Derek's eyes widened, "He bought you a diamond necklace?" His eyebrows furred in confusion, "And two bouquets of flowers?"

"Well none of the notes actually said they were from Mark…" Meredith pointed out.

"Who else would they be from?" Lexie asked as she walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "Mark is the only one other than my Dad who knows daisies are my favorite flowers."

"What is for supper?" Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, who got the flowers?" He looked over at Lexie and gave her a teasing smile, "Did you buy yourself flowers? Daisies are your favorite, right?

The first thing Lexie felt was fear. It struck her all at once and she felt her heart began to beat faster. "You didn't buy them for me?"

"No." Mark frowned. "Why did you think they were from me?"

Lexie looked over at Meredith, who looked just as worried as Lexie felt. "It…They had to be from you. You are the only one who knows daisies are my favorite…" She swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she tried to figure this all out.

"Is the necklace not from you either?" Meredith asked.

"What necklace?"

"Did any of these…gifts…have cards or anything?" Derek asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"The first two did. I haven't looked on the second bouquet of flowers." Lexie quickly answered. "Who would buy me a diamond necklace?"

Mark was the first one to move the flowers, looking to see if there was a note attached. He quickly found one and his stomach instantly dropped as he read it.

_Lexie,_

_I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry. I hope the cut heals soon._

"What does it say?" Derek asked. He had quickly become increasingly nervous as he saw the color of his friend's face drain of color.

"I think we need to call that number the cops left us last night." Mark answered as he and Lexie locked worried eyes.

"Why does it say who it's from?" Meredith asked, grabbing the note away from Mark. "Oh my God…"She gasped and quickly nodded, "We need to call the police."

"Who's it from?" Lexie asked from the other side of the kitchen. Her voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes were closed, "Mark…" Her voice cracked and she opened her eyes. "Who's it from? What does the card say?"

"The note says that they are sorry they hurt you and they hope the cut heals soon." Mark cleared his throat. "The flowers, probably the necklace to are from your attacker."

* * *

TBC

P.S. I stopped watching Grey's midway through S8. Frankly, I am really happy I did because actually seeing Mark and Lexie's deaths would have made me really, really sad. I just want you all to know I don't plan to stop writing Mark and Lexie stories anytime soon. I love them too much to stop. I also plan to update two of my other stories, Hidden Scars and Guard My Heart really soon. They both might be going through some slight rewrites as well.


End file.
